


Leonel & Lionel

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 莱昂内尔遇到了另一个莱昂内尔，姓氏与足球，和奇妙的缘分。





	Leonel & Lionel

基尔梅斯人都喜欢说，没有人比我们更爱阿根廷。

 

三百多年前，基尔梅斯人曾在南美洲土地上热辣的阳光下，在萨尔查奇斯山谷中与西班牙人浴血奋斗，拼勇厮杀。整整一百三十年的拼死抵抗，仅是为了守护潘帕斯雄鹰翱翔的蓝天下的这篇国度的尊严与荣耀。他们失败了，但虽败犹荣。被迫离开家乡，横跨一千三百多公里的土地，最后活下来的两百个家庭，在布宜诺斯艾利斯的南端，建立了这块以他们的族名为名的城镇。三百多年后，阿根廷的人们在五月二十五号这一天举办五月革命游行，将布宜诺斯艾利斯覆盖成了蓝白色的海洋，让每一个人阿根廷人铭记，欧洲昔日的海上霸主或许能夺去他们的语言和先辈的性命，却抹不掉他们的子子孙孙，及每一个阿根廷人心中恪守家园净土的决心。

 

四岁的塞尔吉奥在一年前跟着父母横跨了同样的一千三百公里距离，来到了基尔梅斯行政区定居。

 

五月底是这个南美国家最美好的时候之一，夏天的热潮已经悄无声息地来临，但还未能真正地掀起热情的火浪，就像一个娇羞温软的棕色美人，在桌子底下用她穿着红色高跟鞋的脚暗暗地磨蹭你的小腿。而也就是这个时刻，布宜诺斯艾利斯再一次为了五月革命而疯狂，人们穿着蓝白色的爱国服饰，手里挥舞着小旗子。或许是由于南美人爱玩热闹的天性，爱国游行早就沾染了些许狂欢节的气息。孩子们穿着奇装异服在大街上四处奔跑，蓝色的天空和雪白的白云之下，阿根廷的首都成了一片欢闹的海洋。

 

“妈妈！”

 

塞尔吉奥手里挥着阿根廷的小旗，左脸颊上还涂着蓝白色的油彩，小小的身子在游行和庆祝的人群中灵巧地穿梭奔跑着，为了挤到前面去看花车上的喷火表演。他兴奋地尖叫着，脚步轻盈而又飞快，就像在桉树贫困区的野球场上过人那么快。他一边奔袭到了围观人群的前方，凭着小孩的身躯努力地挤到了前端，然后他忽地转头，脸上挂着巨大的笑容，大喊起来：“妈妈！你快看——”

 

但四岁的男孩眨着眼迷茫地看着身后的人潮，却找不到熟悉的母亲的身影。几秒钟过后，他才反应过来，自己和母亲走丢了。

 

塞尔吉奥却在这个时候展现出了格外的成熟和冷静，那样子要是被他幼儿园的老师看到，绝对会大吃一惊。他手里拿着母亲租来的帽子，像先前挤进来那样用同样的方法挤出人群，在马路边上设定的安保点上找到了几位帮助维持秩序的民警，仰着脸不紧不慢地向他们说明了情况。

 

个子高一点的民警站起身来，对着旁边矮一点的那个民警说：“又是一个走丢的——你把他带到失物招领那儿去吧。”

 

塞尔吉奥被民警牵着走到了失物招领处，其实就是市政厅旁边的小棚子，设在市政厅旁是为了让失主和丢了孩子的家长们能够轻易地找到这地方来。民警推开塑料做的帘子，朝着屋子里面一指，示意塞尔吉奥进去坐着，等候他们的消息。

 

“你妈妈叫什么？阿德里亚娜？好的，那你爸爸呢？莱昂内尔，好的。我知道了，你就在这里坐着，乖乖的，不要跑，等你的父母来了我们会带他们来见你的，好吗？”

 

塞尔吉奥极乖地点了点头，在民警离开之后，便转过身朝着屋子里的方向走去了。

 

屋子里有个长凳，是专门为走失的小孩子准备的。令塞尔吉奥有些许惊讶的是，当他走进屋子里时，已经有个男孩坐在凳子上了。那个男孩长着棕色的头发，瞪着一双明亮的眼睛，双腿悬空地坐在长凳上，嘴里还吹着泡泡糖——眼尖的塞尔吉奥发现，那是从一旁柜子上的玻璃罐子里拿的。他一声不响地走了过去，坐到了对方的旁边。那男孩儿突然不吹泡泡了，而是转过头，用那一双明亮又好奇的眼睛，开始盯着他。

 

“你是也走丢了吗？”那个男孩先开了口，塞尔吉奥抬起头来，望向对方，然后点点头。

 

“我冲到前面去看表演，我妈妈没跟上我。”他有点不好意思地笑了笑，“我应该等等她的。”

 

“嗯……这么说你跑得很快？”

 

“那是当然。”塞尔吉奥又笑了，不过这次是有着些许骄傲自豪的笑，“我在桉树区的球场踢球，没人能跑得过我。”

 

“你也踢足球？”那个男孩的眼睛都闪了起来，声音也不由自主地抬高。塞尔吉奥注意到了对方的这种变化，因此也兴奋起来：“怎么，你也喜欢足球？”

 

这倒不是什么新鲜事，说实话，在阿根廷的男孩堆里，要找到一个不喜欢足球的可比找一个喜欢足球的难多了，但这并不能浇灭两个刚认识不到五分钟的男孩对这项伟大运动的热情。他们俩突然开始讨论起足球来，塞尔吉奥说自己踢十号的位置，那个男孩也一样。聊到这会儿，他们突然想起来，自己还没问对方彼此的名字。

 

“我叫塞尔吉奥，但是我家里人和朋友都叫阿坤，这么叫我就行了。”

 

“莱昂内尔，莱奥。随你怎么叫。”

 

“莱昂内尔？”塞尔吉奥的脸上又露出了快活的神情，“我的名字里也有个莱昂内尔，和我爸爸一样。他就叫莱昂内尔。”

 

“真的？L-I-O-N-E-L?”

 

“哦，不，是L和E开头的莱昂内尔。但我妈妈本来想给我取那个名字的。因为我爸差点就叫那个名字，但最后还是用了我爸的名字，然后叫我塞尔吉奥了。”

 

莱昂内尔惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“我当时就是要叫LE开头的莱昂内尔的！但是我妈妈在登记名字的时候给我写错了，于是我就叫现在这个了。”

 

两个人忽然都哈哈大笑起来，似乎是对这个新的名字发现感到格外有趣似的。笑了半天，塞尔吉奥停下来说道：“哦，那就是说，我们差点就叫一个名字了！”

 

“不，是你差一点就叫我的名字，而我差一点就叫你的。”

 

“嗨，那也差不多。”

 

说罢两个人又笑起来，然后又开始开心地聊起足球了。塞尔吉奥聊到下星期桉树区就要进行一场德比，莱昂内尔对此颇感兴趣，两个人不由得你一言我一语激动地讨论起来，连比划带演示地讲了半天后，塞尔吉奥感叹道：“你真应该来看我们踢球，莱奥！怎么样，下个星期六，你有时间吗？会很有意思的！我还可以把你介绍给我的朋友，你要是想也可以和我们一起踢，赢球了的话，我就带你去街另一边的地方用赢球的钱买冰果汁喝。”

 

“我也想去。”莱昂内尔轻声回答道，但脸上却是遗憾的神情，“但是不行，我明天就要离开布宜诺斯艾利斯了。我家住在圣菲省，这次我们只是趁着放假来这边玩两三天。”

 

塞尔吉奥的脸上也立刻露出了失望的神色，尽管认识了才十几分钟，但他已经深深地喜欢上了这个和他一样热爱足球的男孩，并且迫不及待地想要拉着他参加，或者观看一场足球比赛。可惜两座城市之间三百六十公里的距离阻隔了塞尔吉奥的愿望。一时间，市政厅旁的失物招领处忽地变得十分安静，两个小男孩都低着头，不说话，一股莫名的悲伤情绪在两人之间弥漫开来。

 

“唉，没事，总会有机会的。”莱昂内尔突然抬起头来，摸了摸身旁这个比他小一岁（那时他还不知道）的男孩的头，“我以后还会来的！那时候我再去找你，和你一起踢比赛。”

 

“那你下次什么时候来？”小孩就是这样，心急的不得了，许下的愿望，恨不得一秒之后立刻兑现。

 

“我……我也不知道。”这下莱昂内尔答不出话了，毕竟家中的旅行计划总归不是他管，一时之间，他也没法许下具体的承诺。

 

“但总有一天会的，阿坤。我们总有一天会一起踢球的。”

 

稍微年长一点的男孩点点头，坚定地说道。就好像他能看见某个明晰而确定的未来，他和塞尔吉奥一起奔跑在绿茵场上。塞尔吉奥也点了点头，两个男孩把手握在一起，做了最古老而又传统的承诺仪式。他们拉了勾又许了誓，说下次莱昂内尔来首都，或者塞尔吉奥有机会去到圣菲的时候，一定去找对方踢球。几番许诺下来，两人都安心了不少，于是房间内再次恢复了活泼的氛围，男孩们又开始讨论足球。直到男人的皮鞋的脚步声逐渐靠近，还伴随着女人的一声叫唤：“阿坤！”

 

塞尔吉奥立刻抬起头，却被急疯了的阿德里亚娜一把抱住。这位二十几岁的年轻妈妈刚刚经历了如同在地狱走一遭的历程，此时看见她的儿子，她不知道是该哭该笑还是该抱着孩子好好教育一通。房间里的另一个男孩看着这一幕，激动的年轻母亲和几乎要被她的怀抱闷到窒息的男孩，脸上不由得浮现出笑容，同时开始着急起自己的父母怎么还没有找到自己。而也就是在这时，门口传来熟悉的男人和女人的声音，一个男人大喊着“莱奥！”的名字走进了棚内，莱昂内尔立刻跳下长凳，朝着声音的源头跑去了。

 

或许是因为和父母的重逢解除了心中的担忧，释放了放松的情绪；又或许是因为两件事发生得太凑巧。总之在两个男孩彻底分别之前，他们甚至没能和彼此打上一声招呼，更没能留下彼此的联系方式。甚至——塞尔吉奥事后想起来，他都不知道那男孩姓什么，自己也忘了告诉对方自己姓阿奎罗。圣菲省可能有千万个Lionel，而那个在市政厅旁的失物招领棚中和他拉勾许诺要一起踢球的Lionel，就那么从此，永远地，消失在茫茫的人海中了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**2005年，埃塞萨训练基地。**

 

因为U20和U17的球员同时有比赛的原因，他们都聚集在埃塞萨基地训练。阿奎罗和几个U17的朋友，以及其中一个的哥哥，和他的U20伙伴们坐在一起。桌子上的所有人他都认识，除了一个来自外国俱乐部的男孩。吃饭的时候，其他男孩们聊了好久这个阿奎罗不认识的男孩，和他从美国带回来的球鞋。

 

阿奎罗饶有兴致地听了一会儿他们的谈话，突然朝着那个他不认识的男孩问道：“不好意思——你叫什么？”

 

那个男孩抬头：“莱奥。”

 

“莱奥？”阿奎罗下意识地愣了愣，“莱奥什么？”

 

有人插嘴回答道：“莱昂内尔！莱昂内尔·梅西。”

 

又是一个叫莱昂内尔的，阿奎罗想道，而且这个梅西的姓氏听起来还有些耳熟。他已经过了见到莱昂内尔就会跟对方讲自己名字故事的年纪，但他依然对这个莱昂内尔产生了一定程度的微妙兴趣，尤其是在想起来他究竟是谁，他在巴塞罗那踢球，还有那些杂志上的照片和采访之后。

 

他再一次见到他，是在五个月之后了。

 

那时阿奎罗坐在床边，看着梅西弯腰系他的鞋带。他望着他的新室友和新队友，看了好久一会儿，某个奇妙的预感在他心里翻腾了好久，直到它变得太过强烈，抑制不住之后，他才忍不住突兀地开口问道：“所以你叫莱昂内尔？”

 

“是啊。”梅西飞快地抬了一下头。

 

“我当年也差一点叫这个名字。”他顿了顿，“我妈妈想给我取这个名字，因为这是我爸的名字，但我爸不太想，所以最后它就变成了我的中间名，塞尔吉奥·莱昂内尔。”

 

阿奎罗其实有些不太确定，因为他有些担心对方会不会将自己的这句话曲解成没话找话，或者试图凑关系之类的尴尬局面。但这些都没有发生，相反的是，梅西系鞋带的动作突然停住了。

 

“哪个莱昂内尔？是LI开头的，还是LE？”

 

“我名字里的是LE，但是我妈当时是想给我叫Lionel，因为我爸当时差一点就叫那个。”

 

阿奎罗看着梅西缓缓坐起身来，盯着他，眼神中混杂着复杂的情绪。随后他开口，试探性地问道：“你有没有在小时候参加五月革命纪念游行的时候和父母走丢过？”

 

阿奎罗下意识干笑了一声，嘴角不由自主地翘起，喜悦的情绪甚至爬上了眉梢：“……然后遇到了一个来自圣菲省的男孩？”

 

梅西也愣住了，他一只手放在自己的胸口，难以置信地盯着阿奎罗。

 

“老天爷啊。”他最终只是发出了一声感叹。

 

两个人都不知道说什么了。

 

“我们许过承诺的，记得吗？”阿奎罗笑着说道，“你说要来找我一起踢球。”

 

“我记得。”梅西点点头，仿佛还没从震惊中恢复过来，“我记得我还说了——”

 

“‘我们总有一天会一起踢球的。’”

 

两人异口同声地说出这句话，然后都忍不住大笑起来，笑得躺倒在了床上。过了好一会儿，阿奎罗才揉揉鼻子，爬起来，用脚勾过床边的一个足球，颠了两下，把它停在外脚背上，梅西也低下头，望着那个球。

 

“足球最终还是把我们带到一起了。”他笑着说道。

 

阿奎罗记得自己将球传到梅西脚下，接着看着对方打进了本场比赛的第三个进球。那个十八岁的少年转过头来，对着他庆祝，在阳光下，这一次他们依旧穿着蓝白色的衣服，好像十几年前他们在小棚子里拉勾许诺的画面，仅仅发生在十分钟前。

 

“本该取名Lionel的孩子最终取名Leonel，本该取名Leonel的男孩最终取名Lionel。两人名字的故事似乎已经预示了莱昂内尔·梅西和塞尔吉奥·莱昂内尔·阿奎罗的奇妙缘分。不过，与其咬文嚼字寻找名字的共同点，不如说他们都拥有足球方面的天赋与灵感。这样的天赋与灵感令他们在绿茵场上共同谱写了一段传奇的历史。”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的大部分细节出自《阿奎罗：崛起之路》  
> 理论上来说团子和kun在2005年见面之前应该是完全没见过的，但是……谁知道呢，我保留我想象的权利。  
> 莱昂内尔和莱昂内尔，我真的好喜欢这种命运梗，缘分天定，太美妙了。


End file.
